


Heart-to-Heart

by HarryPotterIsBi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angsty?, Canon Compliant?, F/M, Fanfic, Fluff and Humor, Harry Potter’s Trauma, I'm Bad At Tagging, With A Twist, dealing with grief, it's all fun and games before reality comes and smacks you in the face, just read the end, mostly anyways, my second fanfic, so go easy, spoilers?, you’ll understand at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryPotterIsBi/pseuds/HarryPotterIsBi
Summary: Sirius Black has a talk with Harry during the summer before Harry's sixth year.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Heart-to-Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! This is my second fanfic!! I'm really excited if you can't tell already

Harry was lounging on one of the chairs Mr. Weasley had put out in the garden, idly sipping his glass of lemonade and reading a Muggle romance novel. It was the summer after Harry's (disastrous) fifth year, and Harry was looking forward to just relaxing this summer at the Burrow before the start of his sixth year.

As Harry turned the next page of his book, he failed to notice the person standing in front of him, waiting impatiently for him to look up. When Harry finally did, he was met with the sight of Ginny Weasley, looking beautiful with a ratty old t-shirt and faded jeans. At least, that was how Harry saw it. Ginny grinned and sat down beside Harry. "About time you noticed me. I was standing there for ages. Book really that good?"

Harry's mind went oddly blank in her presence, as he tried to come up with an intelligent response. Ginny rolled her eyes, and easily took the book from Harry's hands to read the title. “ _Pride and Prejudice_? Never heard of it. Is it Muggle?" Harry nodded shakily, heart jumping in his chest. Ginny grinned and leaned closer to Harry, dropping the book into his open hands. "Where'd you get it?" she questioned, bringing her knees up to her chest. "The local library in my hometown," Harry muttered, butterflies dancing in his stomach as Ginny lightly wrapped her fingers around Harry's wrist. "Well, it looks like a good book. Is it?"

"Yeah, it is," Harry replied tersely. He couldn't think straight this close to Ginny. She flashed him a charming smile and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Well, I'd best be off now. Otherwise Mum'll get on my case about washing the dishes with her again. Honestly, she just wants me there so she doesn't have to deal with Phlegm by herself." Ginny huffed, looking distinctly annoyed with Fleur.

“I don’t think she’s that bad,” Harry said quietly, thinking it was rather unfair of everyone to treat Fleur like this. She wasn’t stupid. After all, she had been chosen for the Triwizard Tournament. Surely that stood for something. Ginny rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. See you later, I guess.” With that, Ginny stood up and headed back to the Burrow.

Harry's thoughts were whirling around his head like one of the Ferris Wheels he'd seen in carnivals as a child. He knew he was beginning to feel things towards Ginny that he had never felt around anyone other than Cho Chang, but he wasn't sure how to feel about this revelation. On one hand, he genuinely liked Ginny's personality, and his feelings for her were a thousand times stronger than what he had felt for Cho. On the other hand, she was his best mate's little sister, and judging by Ron's reaction to Ginny's previous boyfriend, Michael Corner, he wasn't exactly keen on the idea of his little sister dating. Undoubtedly, to Ron, the thought of his best mate dating his sister would be infinitely times worse.

Harry sighed, and closed his book after bookmarking where he had stopped, knowing that he would not get any further with his book at this point. Which was a shame because _Pride and Prejudice_ was a classic. Harry set his glass of lemonade down on the cooler beside him (given as a gift from Hermione's Muggle parents), and trudged up to his and Ron's shared room.

When he reached the room, he jumped onto the bed, hitting it with a thud. Harry grinned, it felt nice to be a kid sometimes. But once Harry's thoughts turned back to Ginny, his good mood was soured again.

 _She's his sister_ , a voice in his head whispered.

 _Yeah, but I really like her_ , Harry argued back.

 _Enough to lose Ron's friendship?_ , the voice questioned.

 _I-I wouldn't lose his friendship over this, would I?_ , Harry questioned frantically, terrified at the thought of losing one of his best friends.

The voice in his head went eerily silent.

Harry was brought out of his reverie by a sharp tap on the door. When Harry looked up, he was faced with the sight of his godfather, Sirius Black, looking healthier than ever.

"Everything alright, Prongslet?" Sirius questioned, grinning ear-to-ear.

Harry tried to return the smile, but it felt more like a grimace instead. "I guess."

Sirius' smile faded as he took a seat on the bed next to Harry's cot. "Tell me what's wrong."

Harry struggled for a bit, looking for an excuse to make, until he decided to just tell him the truth. It would be easier than lying to him.

"I think I have a crush."

With those words, it was surprising how quickly Sirius' mood improved. "Oh," Sirius grinned teasingly, "And who might she be?" Sirius waggled his eyebrows in a ridiculous way, and Harry had to stop himself from laughing aloud.

"Ginny," Harry said, happier than he had been a few moments ago. Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Ginny..Ginny..Ginny Weasley? Ron's sister?"

"Yeah."

"Oh," Sirius said eloquently. "Wait, why are you sad then?"

Harry looked down at his knees to avoid looking at Sirius. "Ron."

"Ah," Sirius said. "You're worried about Ron's reaction."

Harry nodded miserably, putting his head in his hands.

"Look, Harry, the only advice I can give you is to go for it. Ginny's had a crush on you since her first year, so you have a really good chance of her saying yes if you ask her out. As for Ron, you're his best mate. If you're not good enough for his sister, who is? And if Ron breaks your friendship over this, he wasn't a really good friend to begin with."

"I guess," Harry muttered, his face still muffled by his hands. Sirius sighed, thinking of a way to cheer Harry up.

"You know, I used to be quite the casanova when I was at Hogwarts."

This caught Harry's attention, as he looked up once more. "Really?"

"Yeah, totally. I used to score with hot babes all the time. But it was only me and James really, Remus and Peter never wanted anything to do with it. Can't imagine why though."

Harry chuckled softly. "Yeah, can't imagine why."

There was a reigning silence for a while, both Harry and Sirius looking for something to say.

Sirius gave Harry a serious look. "Harry, I know things have been hard for you-"

Harry jumped at the sudden touch on his shoulder. He stumbled backwards, dazed, as Ron and Hermione sent concerned looks towards him.

"Harry," Hermione said gently, "Are you alright? You've been a little off since Sirius died a few weeks ago, and Ron and I are worried about you."

Harry's mind was spinning in circles again, but for a very different reason now. Harry winced at the pitying looks Ron and Hermione were giving him. He hated pity. He knew that if he didn't answer Hermione they'd know something was seriously wrong, so he gave a slow, shaky nod.

Hermione sighed softly and placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. "Are you sure you're okay? You look really pale. I could bring some water if you'd like."

Harry tried to speak, but found he couldn't bring himself to talk.

"Harry?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Mate, you look like you've seen a ghost."

**Author's Note:**

> lol if you thought I was gonna let them talk and be happy....


End file.
